It is customary, in seating structures having soft front edges, to construct the supporting springs with extender strips or springs which are clipped onto the main spring so that they extend upwardly and forwardly therefrom. An example of such a prior art structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,986. Satisfactory springs of the prior art type depend upon a secure attachment of the extender spring to the main spring, and inevitably involve wire-to-wire contact when subjected to shock loads since the wire in the extender spring will engage the wire in the main spring during deflection. Such noise is undesirable and it is also desirable from a manufacturing standpoint to be able to manufacture a soft edge spring from a single piece of wire and in a configuration in which the length and height of the spring can be readily varied during fabrication to adapt the spring to a particular size seating structure. It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide an improved seat spring member.